


if regret has a name

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [24]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Grief/Mourning, Keyword: Sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Yeonjun used to sleep; more so than the average human.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	if regret has a name

Yeonjun used to sleep; more so than the average human.

But those post-meal naps and post-workout naps and spontaneous cuddle-up-with-Huening naps; the peaceful nights where they tried to outsnore each other; the mornings where they were too lazy to untangle their limbs and instead wasted the morning in each other's arms…well, those moments were gone.

So Yeonjun stops sleeping. Instead, he spends the nights hunched over the sofa. He changes the TV channel every five minutes or so, but whether it is a lame soap-operas or 90's action flicks, nothing really held his attention. Back then when he had trouble sleeping, Huening used to wake up in the middle of the night, asking uselessly when Yeonjun was going to sleep only to fall asleep on him. Yeonjun would later carry him to their room bridal-style and he would spend the entire night watching his angel until he fell asleep.

But Huening is no longer here, because he has Soobin now. So Yeonjun continues to watch the TV, looking for something, but he knows it can't be found on the TV screen.

Every so often, a noise would come from outside their apartment door. A creak in the old wooden floors, perhaps, or a drunkard stumbling his way back home on the floor above. Yeonjun will jump up and make a dash for the door and fling the door open, breathing heavily. As he peers out toward both sides of the apartment, the source of the noise was nowhere to be found. Eventually, he will heave a long sigh, his shoulders sagging in the process. Rubbing his eyes, he will close the door (but never lock it, because Huening had forgotten his keys that night) and returns to the sofa.

Yeonjun's attention will drift back to the TV each time, but the door never leaves his attention. He is a tightly wound spring, tense with the persistent expectation that the door would open at any moment, even though he knows it will never open again for the rest of his life.


End file.
